Now you want me?
by Rauranation
Summary: Austin Moon changed when he joined the populars.What will happen when Ally joins as well with a Makeover? Austin may be dating Brooke but at the Annual Marino High Ball he meets someone who shares the same passion of music as he ong the way to find his mystery girl he falls in love with Ally.He has to choose between Ally and the Mystery girl.Or does He?
1. New members

**Hello I'm new here and the fan fiction written here is I can't seem to find the story that I wish to read.I thought why not write I hope you all enjoy this story.I don't own Austin and Ally.** **Oh and one more thing if you don't know me I'm Brianna AKA Rauranation (that's my instagram).**

Ally's P.O.V.

'Great' I thought as I picked up the books Austin just threw on the floor.

"Later Dorkson" He said running up to Brooke and starting a kissing session.

I rolled my know life was not always like Moon actually used to be one of my right.I had a crush on him since the fourth grade which ended staring freshman was good looking yes,but me on the other hand preferred no make up,tight clothes or was invited to join the populars a group made of Cassidy Peeples,her boyfriend Dallas Jones,Elliot Campbell,Dez Wade,Brooke Wampler and AUSTIN MONICA are really nice especially Cassidy .Austin on the other hand likes to tease me for my grandma style of clothes I wear.I never did anything to him yet he can't seem to be nice to me.

"Ally did Moon do this too you?"

I looked up to see my BFF Trish who has been there for me.

"Yes what else is new?"

"Oh Ally come on let's get to class" Trish sighed picking up my bag along with me.

Cassidy P.O.V.

"Guys I was thinking we need more members in the group" I said.

"What!Why we already have six equal members in the group" Brooke exclaimed.

"Well we already have four guys but only two girls.I feel we need 2 more" I replied.

"Who do you have in mind Cassidy?" Dallas asked.

I thought back to Austin pushing Ally's books out of her has good fashion ideas and Ally well a new style won't hurt.

I looked over at Austin chewing his apple.

" Who are they?" He asked.

I smirked.

"Trish De La Rosa and Ally Dawson".

 **More to come soon Review what you make sure to ask on my instagram Rauranation of your ideas.**


	2. Will you join?

**Hey I decided to update if this story ends up great I will write a sequel**. **Well on with the story. ~ Rauranation**

Austin's P.O.V.

 _"Trish de La Rosa and Ally Dawson"_

"No!" I shouted. "Have you lost your mind? We can't have that geek and her aggressive best friend on this group!"

"And why is that Austin? If I remember well you and Ally were best friends and you were friends with Trish. What happened then? What is your problem with them?" Cassidy responded.

I thought about it. Well I have no problem with Trish but I do with Ally. I can't let anyone no what happened so I just included Trish as well. Snapping out of my thoughts I see Cassidy is still waiting for a around the room I spot Trent.

"Nothing but have you seen the clothes Ally wears? The loose shirts and loose jeans with the knee high skirts. Im serious including her would be a mistake. Besides I want Trent to join, he's a great dancer even though he is not as good as me and would make a great member".

"Um no. If we include only Trent it will add one more guy. Lets add him with Trish and Ally and try to figure out who the other new girl will be." Elliot said.

I groaned. "How about we add no new team members and stay the way we are?

Cassidy slammed her hand on my books. "That's it moon either you accept Trish and Ally joining or you will be kicked out of this group. You have until the end of this period".

No. Fuck No.

I can't let her ruin my life again. I slammed my head on top of my books.

"How about we let Tilly Thompson join?" Dez suggested.

I shuddered. I look over at the corner of the cafeteria and spot Tilly staring at me with her crazy group all looks where I'm staring.

"How about no. She is a lunatic for Austin" Brooke stated.

"I got it. How about Kira Starr? She just moved here. Her being the daughter of Jimmy Starr from Starr records is giving her great popularity" Dallas said.

At this I perked up. If Kira moved here so would have her father and I could have a chance at getting a record deal. Nobody knows about my passion of music, not even Dez.

"Hey Cassidy, If Kira and Trent joins the group I'll agree to let Trish and um Ally join as well".

Ally's P.O.V.

"Um did you do something to Cassidy and Dallas because they are heading toward us" Trish said"um making me turn around.

Cassidy walked up to us. "Hello Trish and Ally. Now Ally don't get all nervous and you can stop chewing on your hair. I'm here to ask you something".

"Um, Sure Cassidy what is it? Help with your homework or do I have to do it all?"

"Nope we want the two of you to join our group".


End file.
